


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat finds herself on a double-date with Clark Kent and Lois Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So, this is something I've had in my head for a while and I finally wrote it. Hope you all enjoy! All mistakes made are mine.
> 
> If you ever want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is everydaygeekygeek.tumblr.com

"Hey, Cat, would it be okay if we had dinner at that Thai place tonight instead of the seafood place?" Kara asked upon entering Cat's office, cell phone to her ear, and expectant look on her face.

"Which Thai place?" Cat asked distractedly, her attention glued to the tablet in her hand, reading over the final draft of the Kim and Kanye article that Walter, the senior editor of the entertainment section, had emailed her. It wasn't the least bit entertaining, as the name of the section would suggest, and Cat fought the urge to call Walter into her office and fire him on the spot. She couldn't do that, of course, because she was trying out the whole 'being a better person' thing. It was proving to be a lot more difficult than she'd expected.

"You know, the place that you and Carter order from at least once a week," answered Kara, snapping Cat out of her reverie.

Cat hummed, placed the tablet on her desk, and looked to her girlfriend. "What's wrong with the seafood place?"

"My cousin's fiancée is allergic to shellfish and I would rather this dinner not end with a trip to the emergency room," quipped Kara, flashing her girlfriend a coy smile. "So, is that okay with you?"

Cat shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Great!" Kara exclaimed, turning her attention back to her phone conversation. "She said the Thai place is fine," Kara said into the receiver, a large smile taking over her face as she listened to whatever the other person - Clark, Cat figured - was saying on the other line. "I can't wait to see you, too, Kal-el; it's been far too long," Kara said gently, her voice lowering into an affectionate whisper. "I love you, too, baby cousin. See you both tonight."

Kara hung up, a large grin splitting her face, and placed her phone into her pants pocket. She looked ecstatic. Cat couldn't help but feel ecstatic for her; her girlfriend's happiness was, oftentimes, infectious.

"You look happy," Cat remarked, her tone affectionate and light.

"I am," Kara said, gaily. "You're going to love Clark."

"Well, if he's anything like you, how can I not?" said Cat, shuddering as soon as the words left her mouth. That was beyond cheesy. Cat bit back a groan at how mushy she'd become since meeting Kara. The blush coating Kara's cheeks at her words, however, almost made the deterioration of her cool and witty demeanor worth it. "So," Cat coughed awkwardly, "what about his fiancée? Will I like her, too?"

Kara's silence was answer enough.

"Kara," said Cat pointedly, waiting.

"You'll like her, I promise," said Kara reassuringly, yet her tone held a sense of foreboding. Meeting Cat's narrowed eyes, Kara flashed a strained smile and began backing out of the room. "So, I'm going to go do my work. You know me, busy, busy Kara. Holler if you need me!" Kara squeaked, practically running out of the room before Cat could further question her.

Cat was suddenly dreading this dinner.

* * *

The first thing Cat saw as she and Kara arrived at their table was a tall, built man, with unruly jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, rising from his seat to greet them. He was Superman, alright; having seen dozens of up-close pictures of the hero, Cat could easily see the resemblance. Like Kara, he wore a pair of thick-framed reading glasses to obscure his true identity. To think that Cat had once been stupid enough to fall for such a flimsy 'disguise'.

The man offered his hand to her. "Hi, you must be Cat. I'm Clark."

Cat took the proffered hand and shook it daintily, eyeing the man from head-to-toe. He reminded her so much of Kara; attractive, physically built, kind, goofy. The resemblance between the two was indisputable.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Clark," Cat said kindly.

He grinned and took a step back, gesturing to the woman quietly sitting behind him. "This is my fiancée, Lois Lane, though I'm sure you two have already met."

Cat clenched her jaw, looking pointedly at Kara who averted her gaze to a painting on the far wall of the restaurant. Cat scoffed. She highly doubted a painting of a Siamese cat smoking a pipe was that interesting. "Kara, what the hell is going on?"

Kara had the decency to look ashamed, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth in that nervous habit Cat had become so familiar with. "Cat, meet my cousin-in-law, Lois Lane."

Cat glanced at Lois, who looked just about as excited as Cat felt to be there, though not at all surprised by her appearance. Considering that Lois had been the one to circulate the pictures of her and Kara all over the internet, Cat supposed she shouldn't be surprised that Lois already knew everything else.

"Lois."

"Cat."

Clark and Kara exchanged nervous smiles and took their seats at the table, Kara looking to Cat and patting the seat next to her and Clark patting Lois' arm in a placating gesture. Cat locked eyes with Lois as she lowered herself onto the seat, a vicious smile spreading across her lips. "So, I see the hobbits finally released you from the shire."

Lois narrowed her eyes. "I'm taller than you."

"I wasn't talking about your height."

Kara rolled her eyes, shooting Cat a look that said 'be nice'. Cat sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking to Lois, who seemed to be receiving an equally chastising look from Clark. Like Cat, she leaned back in her chair, forced a large, sarcastic smile on her face, and rolled her eyes at her fiancée. But Cat could tell the eye roll was affectionate and, to her surprise, almost playful.

Clark looked at Lois disapprovingly and Cat nearly chuckled at the absurdity of it all. He was so much like Kara.

"So, Cat," Clark started, obviously trying to break the tense silence that had descended over the table. "How's Lucy doing at CatCo? She told me she loves it there and that you've pretty much given her free reign over everything."

"She's a great addition to CatCo, that's for sure. She's very smart and talented and useful. I guess she got all of the desirable traits, huh, Lois?"

Kara and Clark groaned in unison.

"You know what, Cat? How about you take your childish insults and shove it up your-"

"Hello, everyone, I'm Jason and I'll be your waiter for the evening," said a tall, gangly blond appearing out of nowhere, a pencil and a small pad of paper in his hand. "Are you all ready to order your beverages?"

"Bring me a bottle of your finest wine," Cat told him.

The waiter nodded and wrote her order onto his notepad. "Will that be for the whole table?"

"No," Cat drawled. "That'll be just for me."

She'd need it if she wanted to get through a dinner with her arch-nemesis and their two, overly cheery, significant others.

* * *

"That was delicious," said Clark as he leaned back in his chair, hands resting atop his bloated belly.

"I am so full," Kara groaned, mirroring her cousin's position, a content smile on her face.

Cat and Lois simultaneously rolled their eyes at their significant others and caught each other's eye, the smiles dropping from their faces at the made contact.

"Hey," whispered Kara, bringing Cat's attention to her. "I'll be right back. Duty calls."

Cat rolled her eyes for the nth time that night and placed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "Go on."

"I'll be back in a sec," Kara told her, rising from her seat.

"Hey, I'll come with. I have to go, too," said Clark, also rising from his seat.

Lois furrowed her brow. "You do know that the bathrooms here aren't unisex, right?"

Clark shrugged, placing a kiss atop Lois' head. "I still have to go. I'll be back in a sec."

And then they were gone, leaving Cat with that last person she wanted to be alone with.

"So, how does someone as sweet as Kara, end up with someone as vindictive and manipulative as you?" asked Lois, her steely gaze focused on Cat.

"I could same the same about you," Cat retorted, holding the woman's gaze. "Clark seems like a sweet man. What I don't understand is how he could have survived this long in a relationship with you without turning into stone."

Lois released a wry chuckle and shook her head in amusement. "I hate to say this, Cat, but you and I are startlingly similar."

Cat scoffed. As if. "You only wish you could be like me."

"We're ruthless, hardworking, strong-willed, cruel, determined, smart, and a list of other things. We both built the empires we now rule. And, on top of all of that," Lois paused, looking meaningfully at Cat. "We're both in a relationship with people we don't truly deserve. They are everything we're not and they keep us afloat when the world is trying to pull us underwater, even when we deserve to drown. You can't tell me that this dinner hasn't made you see the similarities between us and our situations?"

Cat hated to admit it, but she was right. Lois Lane was right and brought up very valid points, and Cat hated everything in that moment.

"Hmm," was all Cat said in response.

"You fear for Kara's life every time she leaves to protect the city from evil threats. Even though she's made of steel, you still find yourself sighing in relief the moment she returns home. You're forced to reject or erase any story that could possibly reveal her true identity when, had it been _anyone_ else, you would have published the story immediately and took all the credit. Cat," Lois laughed disbelievingly, "we are one and the same."

"Well, thank you so much for ruining my night," said Cat, bringing her wine glass to her lips and downing what was left in the glass. She wasn't drunk enough for this conversation.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, apparently."

Sighing, Cat looked at Lois and muttered, "By some form of miracle, you're right. But I still don't like you."

Lois laughed and nodded her agreement. "I feel the same way about you, Cat, don't worry."

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, Cat, realizing all too late, that Kara and Clark had set them up. The Super twins were standing a few feet away, their ears turned toward the table, obviously having listened in on the whole conversation. Cat was not at all surprised. Clark and Kara walked up to the table a moment later, check already paid (Clark's treat), and smug grins on their faces. Rolling their eyes at Clark and Kara's antics, Lois and Cat rose from the table and followed after their significant others, making their way out of the restaurant.

Stopping on a curb just outside the restaurant, Lois turned to Cat. "Hey, Cat?" Lois said, Cat turning her head to face the other woman. "Walter Benning was the person who sent me those pictures of you and Kara kissing. Thought you'd like to know."

It was an offer of a temporary truce and Cat gladly took it. Maybe Lois Lane wasn't so bad, after all. Cat laughed and shook her head at the thought. Yeah, right. She may have understood the woman a little better, but that didn't mean that she suddenly liked her. This dinner changed absolutely nothing; they were still rivals above all else. 

If there was one good thing to come out of the night, however, it was the chance to finally destroy the person who'd had the audacity to betray her. Come the next morning, Cat was going to enjoy making Walter Benning cry. 

 _Now that's entertainment_ , Cat thought slyly.


End file.
